fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
DrummerBoy4Life
DB is one of the original members of Kurotsubasa as well as their main offensive fighter. DB uses his power to aid Kurotsubasa and stop the destruction of FFW. ---- Story DrummerBoy4Life, or DB, is actually a famous drummer for a well-known band and uses FFW as a place to chill and read peoples interesting twists on anime plots. Although a mostly reserved person he gets into trouble for his mouth when drunk and mostly ends up fighting and getting his ass kicked. Once when fighting, a player called Shadowlight0982 helps him out. DB thanked him and told Shadow that he would help with anything if he wanted. After a few months, DB meets Shadow again, but is worried about what shadow tells him he has found. DB then goes into a more intense training than fighting at bars, as he learns more about the dangerous and more combat related side of FFW. Appearance DB is tall, about 6' 4" with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes with red tinge around pupils, wide shoulders, pale-ish skin, and fangs. DB's nose looks broken a few times from his experience in bar fights, has a scar under his left eye, and skull or cross ear piercings. DB has two different outfits that he can change at anytime depending on the situation. his normal clothing is a black formal dinner jacket, grey pinstriped waistcoat( with pocket watch and chain across it) an black shirt with red tie with black formal trousers with red pinstripe and black shoes. While fighting DB clothes change He wears a black shirt with ripped off sleeves with a red upside-down cross on the back, black hakama with red stripes on the pleats. He is sometimes barefoot or wears wooden geta sandals. Personality DB is knowned to have a big brother personality. DB is friendly, chilled, and laid back when not on a mission. DB can be quiet when he is not excited or drunk and while most don't know it he is near super smart but only shows it in certain moments. While he is calm and laidback he can get aggressive when he is annoyed. Pre-Cannon DB was a regular player who was know for getting into bar fights. DB's mouth and temper while he's drunk gets him into situations where he would have to fight his way out of trouble. On day DB's mouth gets him into a fight that he cannot win, Db was about to be defeated until he was saved by a traveling Shadow. After the battle and saving DB's life DB promised to meet Shadow on day and repay him for what he has done. Soon DB meets Shadow again while he was thinking of forming a guild. DB offers to become a member of the guild to better help Shadow and repay his debt. Cannon(FFW) DB is one of the four original members of Kurotsubasa. Db was given the title of Weapon of Mass Destruction and it is shown when he defeated many Admin Guards on his own when they invaded Kurotsubasa's guild headquarters. DB would also be around to help in the search for Ravena as he splits up with Bella to look for her. DB also helps in the Eclipse Tournament as he got Kurotsubasa passed the Preliminaries to compete further in the Tournament. Relationships Naenia Shadowlight0982 Arabella Keybladedude Illusionist Owl Ravena Felidae Mister Grim Weapons/Items Swords: DB keeps a Katana strapped to his side and a Claymore on his back. While DB can fight without the need for weapons, these swords adds more styles and possiblities to his fighting. Magnum Revolvers: DB's ranged weapon. DB keeps the two guns in holsters underneath his jacket on each side. DB uses these guns to unleash a barrage of either regular bullets or sometimes fireballs. Drumsticks: DB, being a drummer, carries his drumsticks with him at all times, somtimes hidden in his front jacket pocket. These are not used as weapons as DB just uses them to play or to tap out beats when he is bored. Fiction Powers Hellsing DB has abilities similar to the vampire Alucard, those vampire powers include: *Immortality *Regeneration *Superhuman accuracy *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Superhuman reflexes *Superhuman agility: The ability to defy gravity to an uncertain limit. He is also seen leaping impossible distances and can go up vertical surfaces. *Shape-shifting *Bloodsucking *Immunity to vampiric weaknesses *"Supernatural senses" *Combat experience Naruto DB has a specialty in Kenjutsu, DB's kenjutsu is on par with the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Naruto Db has large reserves of chakra as much as Naruto with the Nine tails reserves. As for ninjutsu DB uses this for Kage-Bunshin as he still need to learn more jutsu. Original Power Pyroxis Pyroxis: Gives DB complete control over fire. DB can summon, control, shape and manipulate flames aroun his body and use it to fight. Techniques/Magic N/A Music Themes N/A Quotes N/A Gallery Kurotusbasa chibi walk by raiju onna-d50x4ls.jpg|Chibi Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa genderbend by raiju onna-d50x62b.jpg|DrummerBabe4Life and Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa jackets off by raiju onna-d50x5fr.jpg|Omake Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg|DB and Kurotsubasa Drummerboy4life by raiju onna-d4y28j2.jpg|DrummerBoy4Life Night in the club by raiju onna-d5ez28g.jpg|DB and Naenia Trivia *While human in real life, in FFW DB is one of the few known vampires. The only other known is Whiskasfriskas. ---- Category:FFW Universe Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Fire Category:Music Category:Kurotsubasa